manycoloredfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet
:Most of the contents of this page thanks to the research of Stewart Blandón. Duat galaxy * Duat - Home of Tanu and Firvulag in the Duat galaxy * Lene - Birth world of Brede Shipspouse Galacic Milieu Human polity Of 784 Human planets total:StewartBlandon.com - Galactic Milieu Planet Index, accessed 16-Feb-2017 * Acadie - Canadian ** Home of Felice Landry * Aquitaine - French * Asgard - Cosmop * Assawompset - Cosmop, originally American ** Home of Richard Voorhees ** (Sector 14: Star 14-893-042 Landa: Planet 4) * Astrakhan - Russo ** Dirigent Xenia Kudryasheva * Atarashii-Sekai - Japanese * Avalon - Cosmop ** Dirigent Usha Singh * Bafut - African * Blois - French * Caledonia - Scottish ** Dirigent Dorothea McDonald, from 2077-2083 ** Dirigent Graeme Hamilton (1991-2077), from 2054-2077 ** (Sector 12: Star 12-337-010 Grian: Planet 4) * Cumberland - American * Dalriada - Scottish ** Home of Aiken Drum * Denali - American ** Home or Elizabeth Orme ** (Sector 14: Star 14-661-329 Sikrinerk: Planet 6) * Diobsud - gas giant, uninhabited ** (Sector 12: Star 12-340-001 Nespelem: Planet 7) ** Satellite: Cible - used by Rebels as a practice target * Earth - Under Simbiari Proctorship from 2013-2054 ** Dirigent Esi Damatura, from 2083 ** Dirigent David McGregor, from 2054-2083, became First Magnate * Elysia - Cosmop (see grintlaskin) * Engong - African * Eskal-Herria - Unknown * Ezo - Japanese * Finnmark - Laplander * Foix - French * Franconia - German * Hibernia - Irish ** Dirigent Rory Muldowney, until 2083 ** (Sector 12: Star 12-370-992 Retla: Planet 3) * Londinium - British * Lusatia - French * Manapouri - New Zealand * Neustria - French * Novo Janeiro - Brazilian * Okanagan - Cosmop ** Dirigent was Patricia Castellane, until 2083 ** (Sector 12: Star 12-340-001 Nespelem: Planet 2) ** Satellite: Chopaka * Orissa - Indian (Hindu) * Riviera - Cosmop, vacation planet * Satsuma - Japanese ** Dirigent Hiroshi Kodama * Shqipni - Albanian * Tallahatchie - American * Tamiami - American * Tuamotu - Polynesian * Volhynia - Russo * Wessex - British * Yakutia - Unknown Non-human * Concilium Orb - Capital of the Galactic Milieu. Planet 1 of Star 15-000-001 (Telonis) in Sector 15. * Unknown - Part of the three planet system, home of the Amalgam of Poltroy, of Star K1-226 (Elirion) * Pelon-su-Kadafiron - Poltroyan * Fomiron-su-Piton - Poltroyan, Alex Manion studied there. * Zugmipl - Gi planet where Kyle McDonald and Masha saw a rudalma. Teresa Kendall performed a week of concerts on that planet and six Gi paid her the ultimate compliment of expiring in ecstasy at the height of one of her performances. * Molakar - Krondaku world in Tau Ceti ** Destroyed by Rebels in CE metaconcert during the Metapsychic Rebellion. Viewed as symbolic since this planet was the staging area for the Intervention. * Unknown - the Lylmik homeworld. The star it orbits is known as Nodyt. References External links Category:Duat Category:Galactic Milieu Category:Planets